


Game Changer

by SannahOfSkva



Series: Game Changer Additions [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi Culture, Slave Culture, Tatooine Slave Culture, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannahOfSkva/pseuds/SannahOfSkva
Summary: One of the council members realizes Anakin was a slave, basically.
Series: Game Changer Additions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751278
Comments: 3
Kudos: 287





	Game Changer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lead Me From Fear To Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394932) by [AmayaNatsuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaNatsuya/pseuds/AmayaNatsuya). 



_“Solanja.”_ The word was spoken softly, yet it carried across the room and immediately caused the nine year old to freeze in place.

Turning, Anakin lays surprised eyes on the small being that spoke it. A hand motion is made as soon as she knows he sees her, a hand that curls in front of where Anakin assumes her heart is and is raised up to her throat. Both word and motion were slave greetings, two that were well known across the many variations of Slave Pelion. Both signified that the home being entered is not a place to be feared by new slaves… or recently freed ones.

 _“Melvor solanja.”_ Anakin responds carefully and slowly, repeating the motion, but with a twist of the hand as it reaches his own throat. Another couple of things that were well known, stating that the greeting and undertone was received and appreciated.

The entire room is tense at their exchange, and breathes a sigh of relief when the pair slowly start to relax. With a sharp look on her face, the being turns to Mr Qui Gon.

“Tell us, you should’ve, that a slave he was.” The words were harsh, and Anakin can practically _hear_ Mr Qui Gon wince behind him.

 _So he_ didn’t _tell them?_ Anakin thinks, frowning. _I thought he already did!! And how does that being know Slave Pelion?!?_  
  



End file.
